Caçador de Dragões  Capítulo 01  Mun
by NeoMoonGhost
Summary: Primeiro capítulo da série "Caçador de Dragões" contendo uma breve apresentação do protagonista da série, Mun.


O monstro ergueu-se e riu com vontade.

Ele não era pequeno. Devia ter mais de dois metros de altura e todas as cicatrizes espalhadas por seu corpo sujo davam um ótimo indício de quantas batalhas já tinha sobrevivido.

Por outro lado seu rival não parecia grande coisa e neste exato momento encontrava-se em péssimo estado. Aparentava ser um homem comum, com a roupa toda rasgada e coberta de grandes pedaços de um pilar que não resistiu ao impacto do ultimo golpe dado pelo monstro e desmoronou.

- Levante-se! Isto é tudo o que você pode fazer? – disse o monstro com sua voz grave e em tom desafiador.

- Cala a boca... – replicou o jovem enquanto se levantava e batia o pó da roupa.

Ele estendeu o braço direito e sua espada voltou para sua mão com velocidade, voando no ar como que atendendo a um chamado silencioso.

- Isso ainda não é nada. – disse depois de agarrar a arma e reassumir a postura de luta.

Uma esfera de luz se formou ao redor do jovem e ele voltou a atacar, correndo em direção ao gigantesco inimigo. O som da explosão ecoou por todo o castelo fazendo com as paredes tremerem.

Em outra sala, com grandes janelas de vitrais como uma enorme igreja, um homem vestido com uma estranha armadura parecia aguardar pacientemente sentado em um trono de madeira entalhada.

Não demorou até que as portas desta sala fossem levadas ao chão e o jovem, banhado no sangue do monstro derrotado, entrasse pisoteando-as sem qualquer cerimônia.

Ele chacoalhava distraidamente uma das mãos e a cabeça fazendo com que o liquido vermelho e pegajoso respingasse em tudo, enquanto que com a outra mão arrastava descuidadamente a espada contra o chão, fazendo um som irritante ao deslizar da ponta sobre as pedras.

Só depois de alguns instantes que ele finalmente se deu conta de que não estava sozinho.

- Você que é o dono desse barraco? – perguntou o jovem para o homem sentado no trono, o qual não se deu o trabalho de responder e continuando apenas a encarar o invasor. - Foi mal... Acho que peguei um pouco pesado com o seu porteiro.

- Muito bem... – respondeu o homem franzindo o cenho, um tanto desconfortável com o comportamento do jovem. - Não imaginava que alguém pudesse ser capaz de chegar até aqui. Vejo que o subestimei. Quem é você?

- Eu... Sou seu pior pesadelo... – respondeu o garoto com um ar sério e por um momento ambos ficaram em silêncio apenas se encarando.

- Aff... – disse por fim uma voz desconhecida entre as outras duas, vinda de algum lugar desconhecido próximo ao jovem. – Não havia algo ainda mais idiota pra você dizer? Que história é essa de "seu pior pesadelo"?

- Ah, qual é. – respondeu o jovem para aquela estranha voz, passando a impressão de estar conversando consigo mesmo. – Eu sempre quis dizer isso... Mas não importa! Meu nome é Mun, 24 anos pela cronologia humana, meu sangue é do tipo... Vermelho! E atualmente... Caçador de Dragões! Agora adivinhe...

Um silêncio mortal se instalou na sala antes do garoto continuar.

-... Você é a bola da vez. – disse ele, erguendo a espada e apontando para o homem sentado no trono.

- Entendo... – disse o homem após um cuidadoso momento em que tentava decifrar até que ponto devia levar aquilo tudo a sério. – E qual foi o meu crime?

- "Crime"? Não, não... Não confunda as coisas. Eu não vim te punir por coisa alguma. – respondeu o garoto com um sorriso maligno nos lábios. – Não ligo pro que quer que você possa ter feitou ou não. Mas se serve de consolo você pode imaginar que seu crime é ser dragão.

- Muito bem, então. Vejo que não tenho escolha senão me defender.

- Exatamente. Você até que entende rápido.

O homem se levantou sorrindo e assumiu posição de luta.

- Vejamos do que você é capaz, senhor caçador de dragões.

Um sorriso também se esboçou no rosto do jovem e a luta teve início.

A energia liberada logo no primeiro golpe foi suficiente para arrebentar os vitrais e lançar seus cacos para fora da grande sala numa afiada chuva colorida. O castelo inteiro tremeu e ecoou o som da explosão.

Não demorou muito.

Ao todo a batalha deve ter levado apenas quinze minutos. Tempo mais que suficiente para causar grandes danos em toda a estrutura do lugar.

Partes da parede e do telhado ruíram deixando o interior da sala exposto ao gigantesco céu nublado que havia sobre a torre onde se encontravam. De joelhos e ferido o dragão ofegava. Tinha a ponta da espada do jovem adversário apontada para seu pescoço.

- Eu esperava um pouco mais desta luta... – disse Mun, mantendo-se firme e intacto enquanto segurava sua espada despreocupadamente com uma mão só. – Não vai nem mesmo usar sua verdadeira forma?

- Não há por que fazer isto. Não seria suficiente para te derrotar. – respondeu o homem, dando-se por vencido.

- Devo considerar isto uma rendição?

- Eu não esperava ser derrotado tão facilmente, mas não há por que lutar se não posso vencer. Faça o que quiser caçador.

- Bem, neste caso...

O jovem retirou sua espada do pescoço do homem e a fez desaparecer, reabsorvendo-a em forma de energia.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou o homem, ainda de joelhos.

- Estou indo embora. Não vale a pena matar ninguém que aceita tão facilmente a derrota.

- Pensei que fosse um caçador de dragões...

- E eu sou. Mas fraco desse jeito... Quem disse que você pode ser chamado de dragão? – respondeu o caçador, menosprezando o adversário. – Além de que, você já está morto por dentro...

O jovem deu as costas para o homem que ainda permanecia no chão e caminhou até o buraco formado numa das paredes destruídas. Parou ali, bem na borda que o separava de uma enorme queda.

- Passar bem, senhor "dragão". – disse enfim e saltou, se arremessando para baixo numa queda rápida e violenta.

Ainda observando a passagem através da qual o caçador havia ido embora o dragão decidiu finalmente se levantar e caminhar de volta para seu trono. Seu semblante vazio não deixava transparecer qualquer tipo de emoção quando largou seu corpo ferido de encontro ao acento.

Aquela teria sido uma ótima noite pra morrer.


End file.
